Charmed One: Wicca Girls
by alexywill22
Summary: Charmed Revamped. The story of the Halliwell sisters updated. A tale of younger version of the Power of three as they go and discover their destiny. Read and Review, please.
1. Up In The Attic  Part I

A/N: Hii. I'm doing a Charmed fic. Shocking I know. But this one's a new idea I been brewing. What if we set the Charmed ones story in the present? What if we set it in a world where there younger? And what if i take all we know about the show now and make it make sense with events from earlier seasons? Hope you like.

Summery: Charmed Revamped. The story of the Halliwell sisters updated. A tale of younger version of the Power of three as they go and discover their destiny. Read and Review, please.

Set: Late 2007.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of this. But I figured since the show's over I could try and redo the story my way. But I gain no profit.

Fade in:

Ext. - Golden State University. - Night.

An exterior shot of the University campus shows us that it is raining hard. No one seems to be out tonight.

Int. Library.

Most of the lights are off by now except for the one on the receptionist desk. There behind the counter sits a YOUNG BLONDE WOMAN, donning glasses and seemingly highlighting a text from a book she's reading. The THUNDER CLAPS loudly, making her shake visibly from the noise. She gathers herself and wearily looks at the windows.

The girl puts the book and walks over to one of the shelves nearby. She tries to reach for a book on the top shelf but has a bit of trouble getting to it. She reaches up further and tries to grab a hold of the shelf.

Someone's PVO.

We can see the same girl, though trough the eyes of someone behind her that's walking slowly to her. The girl grunts a bit and doesn't seem to notice. A MALE HAND reaches out to her shoulder and grabs her making her scream and turn in fright. She looks at the person and her looked turns into a mixture of annoyed and relieved.

Girl: God. You scared me. What took you so long?

The girl looks a bit suspicious now.

Girl: W-what is it?

The hand rises again and A KNIFE materializes in it. The girl's eyes go wide.

Ext. - Quake's Diner. - Day.

It's a nice looking old fashion diner with a sigh with its named colorfully designated to look like it broke in haft.

Int. - Quake's Diner.

The place looks quite busy as many people already fill several of the tables. There are a few waitresses walking around with orders and others are taking orders. Behind the counter there's one NERVOUS YOUNG GIRL. She has brunette hair and long, made into a pony tail and she's wearing a uniform but is different from the waitresses. She wears a name tag on her shirt. It reads PIPER HALLIWELL.

A WAITRESS walks over to the counter and goes directly to Piper.

Waitress: Earth to Halliwell.

Piper takes a few seconds but then notices that she's referring to her.

Waitress: You still with us?

Piper: Yeah, sorry. My head's just… filled these days.

Waitress: Yeah, I heard Manny is making you were extra nights.

Piper: No, I can deal with that. My stressing has more to do with sister issues.

Waitress: I thought you and your sister got along great.

Piper: We do. It's like having the perfect roommate. But she and my other sister don't really get along that well.

Waitress: You have another sister?

Girl's voice: (Off Screen.) They really prefer to call me the black sheep.

The waitress and Piper turn to see another YOUNG BRUNETTE. She has short hair and is dressed in jeans and a leather jacket and a duffle bag on her shoulder. Piper's looks bemused.

Piper: Phoebe. You said you were coming tomorrow.

Phoebe: Yeah, caught an earlier ride. Aren't you happy to see me?

Waitress: I'll leave you two to bond.

The waitress leaves and Phoebe takes the stool she was blocking.

Phoebe: I can't believe you're actually managing this place. Piper, couldn't you set your goals a little higher than food service?

Piper: Hey, I'll take any help to pay for tuition. Is what we people who don't decide to sing for a living do.

Phoebe: You're not very good at the subtle, are you?

Piper: What do you expect me to say? You left to follow your musical dream and I had to actually act as a defense attorney for you with Grams and Prue. And what do you have to show for all my effort? You're back and broke.

Phoebe: (Bitterly.) I missed you too.

Piper: (Sighing.) I'm sorry. I'm just stressing over work and the fact that Prue doesn't know you're coming back yet.

Phoebe: I think you're majorly overreacting, you know. I know she and I don't exactly see eye to eye but how mad can she be over me just wanting to have my bed and closet space back?

Piper: I hope you're right. Okay. Just hang out here till my shift ends and then I can drive you to the manor.

Phoebe nods and Piper starts to head towards the kitchen, but not before calling back…

Piper: And don't hit on anyone.

Phoebe just rolls her eyes.

Int. - Library. - Day.

The same one from earlier only now it's a crime scene. Several POLICE MEN and THREE INSPECTORS crowd the area. The girl from before is lying lifeless on the floor, blood splattered around her.

There are two younger looking people amongst the crowd. One is a YOUNG MAN, with glasses and the other is a YOUNG WOMAN, with long black hair who's taking pictures with a camera.

One of the inspector, an AFRICAN AMERICAN MAN in his mid 20's, walks over to them.

Inspector: Sorry kids, the library's closed.

Keith: Keith Harding. I'm a reporter for the Golden Gazer. I just wanted a chance to ask a few question about what happened here. Think you can answer a few, inspector…

Inspector: Morris. And no, the press will get our statement soon enough.

The young woman takes a few shots of the body. Morris gets in her way before her last shot. The young woman gives him an annoyed look.

Keith: So you will not confirm or deny whether this murder is linked to the last two on campus killings?

Morris: Listen, dweeb-

Morris grabs Keith's collar, but then, the young woman takes a few shots of this making Morris let go and earning smirks from Keith.

Keith: The police trying to take care of the press to keep them from finding out they are hiding evidence that proves there is some sort of murderous cult in the city. But Prue kinda helped me out a bit with that.

The young woman, who is PRUE HALLIWELL, just smiles and smirks right back.

Prue: I'll bet this will look bad on your already violent record, Inspector Darryl Morris.

Morris looks a bit taken by this.

Morris: Do I know you?

Prue: Not formally. But I had sort of become a fan ever since you violently assaulted Tom Peters, the captain of the football team, last year. Ring a bell?

Morris: Oh, now I remember. You're the little girlfriend that vowed I would pay.

Prue: And you will.

They both stare for a moment before Keith grabs Prue by the arm.

Keith: I think we got enough of a story here. This time tomorrow the whole city will know how much trouble the Police Department is taking to cover up a possible cult with a killing agenda.

Morris: You listen to me, Clark Kent. There is no real evidence to back up that ridiculous urban Legend.

Prue: I suppose that most crime scenes end up with giant blood painted pentagrams on the ceiling.

Morris flinches and looks up as they all do. There is in fact a drawn pentagram on the ceiling. Morris glares and looks down to see the two reporters leave the building. Another one of the INSPECTORS, this one Hispanic, walks over to him.

Inspector: Who were those kids? That girl seemed familiar.

Morris: Just the damn student press.

Ext. - Halliwell Manor. - Night.

A black SUV arrives and parks in the driveway. Prue is the one getting out of it.

Int. - Halliwell Manor. - Foyer.

The door opens and Prue walks in closing it from behind and slinging her bag off her shoulder and on the small table. She walks towards the living room.

Prue: Piper, you'll never believe into who I ran into.

She walks in and stops dead on her tracks at the sight.

Prue: (Furious.) You gotta be kidding me!

Phoebe and Piper are on the couch in their pajama's watching a movie with popcorn. Both girls look comfortable and embarrassed at being caught like this by their sister.

Piper: Phoebe's back.

Phoebe: Hi, Prue. You still mad at me?

Prue stares in silent for a moment and then leaves the room heading for the stares.

Phoebe: I'll take that as a yes…

Int. - Prue's room.

Prue's taking her sweater off and kicking off her shoes. Piper appears at her doorway.

Piper: She's still our sister.

Prue: (Rummaging through her closet.) Does Grams know she's back?

Piper: No. She's still unreachable. But she always said Phoebe was welcome back any time she wanted.

Prue: Apparently.

Piper: I know you're still mad.

Prue jerks around looking all sorts of angry.

Prue: You don't know what I am right now. She stole money from us. She lied to us. She left to New York with some guy and she's only 16! She dropped out of school and almost left Grams hospitalized! Not to mention that she later actually reveals that she went searching for Victor! And why? Cause she's always been a little brat.

Piper: A little brat who's still a kid and our sister.

Prue glares and turns back to her closet.

Prue: So, is that a get-out-of-jail-free card for the last year?

Piper: No. But I refuse to become like dad and leave people from our family behind when they need me.

Prue falls silent to this and takes a bit to turn around and face Piper. Piper smiles at her and Prue eventually rolls her eyes and just nods.

Piper: So, how was your day?

Prue: I think we just confirmed that there are really doing rituals with the girls who had been killed on campus.

Piper: Why do I bother asking these things when they creep me out?

Prue: I would only like to figure out what's the pattern. Maybe if the damn cops focused on solving the case rather than covering it up we might not be in danger of being the next target.

Piper: Prue! Don't say that!

Prue: Oh calm down, Piper. It's really unlikely will be the next victims.

A crash is heard from outside of the room. Piper jumps and hides behind her sister.

Piper: You do know you jinxed us and if we die I'm so killing you, right?

Prue: Right.

Piper: Just making sure.

Int. - Manor upstairs hallway.

The girls step out of the room and walk towards where they heard the sound. Another crash is heard with a small grunt. They look towards the attic door.

Piper: I'm so not going.

Prue pulls her by the arm and they walk up the stares slowly. Phoebe comes into the hallway and watches them walk towards the door.

Int. - Halliwell Attic.

The door opens and the both sister peek their heads in as they see some sort of SHAWDOWED CREATURE struggle with carrying something it its hands. It's covered by a blanket.

Prue: Hey!

The creature turns to see them and growls at them. Prue looks shaken but walks in the room.

Prue: Whatever you are, get out of my house!

The item on the creatures hands glows and flies off its grip lunging itself towards Prue. Prue catches it in her hands and let's the blanket drop.

Angle on the Item: It's an old giant Book, titled BOOK OF SHADOWS. There's a symbol made out of three separate oval shaped rings that bound together. Said symbol start to shine.

Prue: What the-

The creature growls and jumps towards Prue. Piper screams from the door way and reaches her hands for her sister…

… She pulls her out of harms way just in time for the creature to crash against some old boxes. The girls wearily walk inside the attic.

Piper: Prue, what the hell is that?

Prue: Do I look like I have a clue?

Phoebe: (Off-screen.) Guys?

The girls turn to see Phoebe enter the room and then turn to what their younger sister is staring at. Is the Book in Prue's hand. It glows. Phoebe reaches and touches it, making it glow harder. Piper also reaches and touches it. All of them look at each other with a mixture of fright and familiarity.

The three sister turn to the creature as it gets back up.

The three of them: The Power of three will set us free! The Power of Three Will set us free! The Power of three will set us free!

The creature becomes to scream loudly and it starts to catch on fire. The sisters look on scared but keep the chant.

The three of them: The Power of three will set us free! The Power of Three Will set us free! The Power of three will set us free!

A small explosion expands from the creature before it fades into nothing.

The three sisters stare in amazement. They all drop the book ion the floor and stare at it.

Prue: O…kay.

Fade to black.

Title on screen: To be continued…


	2. Up In The Attic Part II

A/N: I'm glad someone's liking it. I hope people will keep reading. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy. Read and review.

Fade in:

Int. - Cave.

In the middle of the cave lies a cauldron with a small fire underneath. A CLOAKED CREATURE is mixing several items that he's fetching from a small wooden table behind.

Suddenly a bunch of flames materialize nearby but they quickly fade away leaving the form of a MAN DRESSED IN BLACK. He looks to be around his mid 20's. He carries the same knife we saw before.

Cloaked Creature: (Raspy voice.) I take it that your last mission went well, Jeremy.

Jeremy: How you know what name I was using in the mortal world, Seer?

Seer: I also take it you realized what a stupid question that was the second it let your mouth.

Jeremy: You damn clairvoyants are far too witty for your own good.

Seer: Is how we survive. I must warm you though. In spite of your success in gathering thee witches' souls, I'm afraid that a force strong enough to stop you has awakened.

Jeremy: If you speak of that silly Charmed Ones legend, I already sent one of my Drogmons to the infamous Halliwell Manor.

Seer: Fool.

Jeremy flinches and glares at the Seer.

Seer: The Power that was dormant was awakened because you interfered. The sisters would've remained bound if they had not faced any sort of danger.

Jeremy smirks.

Seer: I know that look. And I can already tell you that idea is futile.

Jeremy: You know, some times you just gotta trust that the future can change. You can't deny I have a shot at this either. They may be the Charmed Ones, but, unlike the witches I killed they aren't trained or educated in their abilities.

Seer: I supposed there is a very small window that will lead to your victory.

Jeremy: A victory that will not only make me go down in history as the first Demon to ever defeat the Charmed Ones, but also the new successor to that great line of power!

Ext. - Manor Drive way. – Day.

Piper and Prue are both heading towards their respective cars with Phoebe trailing behind them.

Phoebe: How can you guys act like this isn't happening to us?

Prue: If Grams calls, you're to let her down easy on the fact that you are back.

Piper: The plumber said he would stop to fix the pipes today and if I get a call from Beth, tell her to try my cell.

Phoebe: We killed a monster!

Both older sisters turn and stare at Phoebe for a long moment.

Phoebe: And the two of you ignoring it won't make the scorch mark on the attic floor go away!

Piper: Pheebs…

Phoebe: No. You guys didn't pay any attention to what I was telling you during breakfast. We're descendants from Melinda Warren. One of the most powerful Witches in history. We inherited her powers! The power of moving objects with the mind. The power to manipulate time and the power of foresight!

Prue: Phoebe.

Phoebe: And these creatures are demons! The one from last night was in the book. It's some sort of henchman for upper level demons.

Piper and Prue: PHOEBE!

Phoebe shuts up and looks at her sisters pleadingly.

Prue: I have to get to class.

Piper: And I have to get to work.

Prue: And we can't really get into what went down last night right now.

Phoebe: But it's our destiny!

Prue: Can you move things with your mind? Or freeze? And I doubt you of all people can predict the future. So maybe you just have to accept that there's a logical explanation for what happened last night.

Phoebe: Fine! I'm all ears.

The two stare at each other glaring Piper looks uncomfortable with this. Phoebe smirks at the lack of respond.

Phoebe: That's what I thought.

Phoebe starts to march back up towards the front door. Prue and Piper resume getting in their cars.

Phoebe: We're witches! And you can play the denial card all you want, but you'll see that's not really gonna get you far.

Int. - Quake's diner. – Kitchen. – Day.

The staff is at full work mode. Piper is on the phone with a clipboard, taking notes of what she's hearing on the other line.

Piper: Yeah, everything's checked here, so I'll-

She bumps into someone. It's someone wearing a staff uniform. Piper looks up to the person. Her cheeks bluish slightly. It's Jeremy.

Piper: (To the Phone.) Hold a sec. (To Jeremy.) You are?

Jeremy: (His eyes glow a shade of red.) Jeremy. The new guy. We spoke last week remember?

Piper: Um… not exactly… I mean, yeah, I do.

A waiter walks in.

Waiter: Piper, we got a problem at table six, some dude complaining about his burger. You mind?

Piper: Yeah, okay.

She turns to Jeremy and gives him the clipboard.

Piper: Okay, new guy. You get to recheck my inventory and then you're on cleaning duty at the restrooms.

Jeremy: I… um…

Piper: Yeah, sucks to be new guy.

She heads out the door, Jeremy looks at the clipboard.

Jeremy: Stupid mortals.

Int. - Halliwell Attic. – Day.

Phoebe sits by one of the old chairs in the attic, with the Book on her lap. She's reading a passage. A close up on it, allows us to see what it reads.

"The Demon world's goal is to drive the world towards the power of darkness, acting as mere bringers of this power. The human will always remains a neutral point. Mortals are the ones that can choose to be evil or good. In the case of witches, they can be easily lured into the dark side. Especially if they are new to their powers. These witches become Warlocks. Beings that abused their gifs for personal gain and ultimate darkness. They only wish to grow more powerful and often target inexperienced witches to steal their powers."

Suddenly Phoebe's eyes shut and she gasp. Cut to a black and white image of Quake. Piper is being stab by Jeremy in the back with a knife. Cut back to Phoebe. Her eyes open.

Phoebe: Piper…

Ext. - Library. – Night.

Prue is staring at the building for a long moment. Keith walks over to her. She doesn't really react.

Keith: Speak to me, Halliwell. You got a new lead I should know about.

Prue: Not really. Just thinking. It's just horrible. All those girls killed at random. Makes you wish…

Keith: Actually, I think I found a pattern and the reason why this has been so hush-hush.

Prue: You had?

Keith: Yep. The girl killed last night, Jenny, was part of the campus Wicca group.

Prue reacts to this revelation slightly.

Prue: How does that connect them to the Jenkins girl and Morgan Holland?

Keith: Morgan was part of a Coven of Witches. I found this out through her necklace design. Remember that pic I was studying? I traced the symbol and found out it's a commonly used item for many of these sects.

Prue: I would hardly call a Coven a sect…

Keith: Yeah, cause believing in magic and rituals are all for sane people.

Prue glares at this. A few leaves from nearby trees start to rustle slightly.

Keith: I managed to contact a family member. And she totally confirmed that Morgan and her mother and sisters were all practitioners of the Wicca ways.

Prue: So you're saying that this is a religious hate crime?

Keith: Not just religious. Ms. Jenkins was not a Wicca in any way or form. Not that I could tell seemingly. But a look into some of her stuff and she had a lot of artifacts and spell ingredients in her room. Plus, a small book filled with spells.

Prue: What are you saying?

Keith: I think our little killing spree is more than just some sick cult. I think we're dealing with witch hunters.

Suddenly Keith is hit with a ray of energy. He falls on the ground unconscious. Prue turns to see where the ray came from. A WHITE HAIRED MAN dressed in black, hovers off the ground and stares rather detached.

White haired man: Charmed one… you must unleash your power.

Prue: What did you do to him?

The man doesn't answer and sends another ray with his hand towards her. Prue holds out her hand and some force hits the ray before it reaches her. The ray hits a nearby tree. The man smiles.

Int. - Quake Diner. – Night.

Piper and Jeremy are in some sort of storage room. Piper has her back to Jeremy as she put cans on a shelf. Jeremy watches her with a wry smile curling across his lips.

Piper: I still think you're mighty chipper for someone on their first day here.

Jeremy: What can I say? I think this job has its advantages.

Piper: (Chuckles.) What would those be?

Jeremy: Get to see pretty managers all day.

Piper stops, and turns, blushing a bit.

Piper: Do you now?

Jeremy: What are you doing this weekend?

Piper: Oh, Jeremy, I—I-I-

Jeremy: Hey, it's cool. If you're busy then how about now?

Piper: Um, I-What?

Jeremy pulls Piper into a kiss. She's surprised but slowly let's herself be kissed, placing her hands on Jeremy's back. The door burst opened. Piper pushes Jeremy off her and Jeremy freezes. His body stops moving completely like he was a still film. Phoebe rushes in.

Piper: (Staring at Jeremy.) Oh my God!

Phoebe: Get away from him!

Piper: What did you do?

Phoebe: I did nothing!

Piper: He's… he's like, frozen.

Phoebe: No, duh, Piper! But we need to get out before he unfreezes!

Piper: But… what?

Phoebe: He's going to kill you!

Piper: Phoebe… what are… you…

Phoebe: Hand! Look at his hand!

Piper does. Inside of his sleeve there's what appears to be a knife. Piper's eyes widen.

Piper: Oh shit…

Phoebe: Yuh huh. Let's go.

She takes Piper by the hand and start pulling her out.

Phoebe: (Incredulous.) Were you kissing him?

Int. - Halliwell Manor's foyer. – Night.

Prue enters. She's scratched on her cheek and looks sore as hell. She hears some noises coming from the living room. She enters it and finds a SMALL CAT, it Siamese breed is on a table and seems to have dropped an ornament to the floor. Prue calms down and walks towards the cat, picking it up.

The cat has a collar that she notices. She takes the tag in his fingers and looks it over. It's the same symbol on the Book of Shadows. She recognizes it for a moment before the door opens.

Piper and Phoebe are rushing in. Prue goes meet them in the main hall with the cat in her hands.

Piper: So I can freeze things?

Phoebe: Yeah, and I saw you getting stabbed by him, so if I hadn't come in and spooked you enough to do it, you would be dead by now.

Prue: What's going on?

Piper: My new waiter tried to kill me.

Phoebe: After she made out with him. And they call me the family slut.

Piper: (Smacking Phoebe on the arm.) Phoebe!

Phoebe: I'm just kidding. I'm sure he was a nice enough evil demon.

Prue: Where is he now?

Piper: Frozen at Quake. Though I'm not sure how I did that.

Phoebe: Or how long it'll last. Prue, did you get any powers?

Prue sighs and squints her eyes and looks at a table lamp. The lamp suddenly pushes itself off the table. She turns to her sisters.

Piper and Phoebe: Whoa.

Prue: Yeah, there's also this little guy. (She holds up the cat.) The symbol of the book is on its collar. Any ideas?

Jeremy: (Off-screen.) I have an idea.

The girls all turn to the door where Jeremy is standing with a knife in his hand and a smile on his face.

Jeremy: I kill you all before you get any ideas.

Fade to black.

Title on screen: To be continued…


	3. Up In The Attic Part III

A/N: Well, I know people are reading this but are not reviweing much. At least Nicole's hooked. Muahahaha... ha. anyways. The end of the First arc of my little revamping. Hope you like. You know how I'll know this? If you review.

Fade in:

Int. - Halliwell Manor Foyer. – Night.

Where we left. Prue squints her eyes and Jeremy is sent flying towards the front lawn. Piper rushes forward and shuts the door. The cat jumps off Prue's hand.

Phoebe: That's so not going to keep him away.

Prue: Yeah, well, I'm open to suggestions.

Piper: The chant we did last night!

Phoebe: The power of three something or other.

Prue: Will set us free. We just need to chant it till he blows up.

Piper: Wouldn't we need the Book? That's how we got our powers isn't it?

The door blows forward off its hinges. The girls scatter into separate parts. Phoebe goes up the stairs. Prue goes into the living room and Piper heads for the dining hall. Jeremy walks forward and materializes an energy ball in his hand.

Jeremy: And here I was hoping to avoid using actual magic. You sure make it hard for a serial killer to maintain class.

Prue, hiding behind a couch hears this and reacts. She slowly stands up and faces Jeremy.

Prue: You killed those girls.

Jeremy: Witches. Like you and your sisters.

Prue: Why? What are you?

Jeremy: I'm hell. And just the first wave that will sweep this earth. And when I kill you three and get your beloved Charmed Powers I'll be completely invincible.

Prue: What did you say?

Jeremy: That I'll be invincible with your powers?

Prue: Precisely.

Prue squints her eyes and shoves Jeremy forward towards the hall. He hits the stair case.

Prue: Piper, freeze!

Piper comes out of the table and extends her hands forward motioning towards Jeremy. He freezes mid stranding up. Phoebe hurries down the stairs and pulls the knife from his hand stabbing him on the back.

Jeremy unfreezes and jerks in pain. Prue gives both her sisters a look before intoning.

Prue: The Power Of Three Will Set Us Free!

Piper: The Power of Three Will Set Us Free!

Phoebe: The Power of Three Will Set Us Free!

A whirlwind starts to appear around Jeremy and he screams in pain as his skin starts to burn and peel off.

The Sisters: The Power of Three Will Set Us Free!

Jeremy: (Screaming.) NO!

The Sisters: The Power of Three Will Set Us Free!

Jeremy: (Screaming.) You wretched filth! You will not destroy me so easily! You have no idea who I am!

Jeremy creates an energy ball out of his hand makes it grow to a potent size.

The Sisters: The Power of Three Will Set Us Free!

The sisters look worried about this turn of events. Jeremy's energy seems to fill the small whirlwind created. There's suddenly a small explosion and each sister is blown backwards.

Prue is the first one to get off the floor and look forward. There's only a giant scorch mark against the first steps of the stairs.

Prue: What… did we kill him?

Phoebe and Piper walk closer to the mark from their respective positions.

Phoebe: I don't think anyone would've survived that.

Piper: Can someone explain to me what the hell is going on here?

Woman's voice: (Off screen.) I might offer some help with that.

The three sister's turn towards the door. There eyes fill with wonder and shock.

Piper: Oh my God…

Prue: Grams?

Pan over to the door where a TRANSPARENT WOMAN around her early 60's. She is wearing 70's style clothing and has a wry smirk on her face.

Grams: What's the matter, girls? You look like you've seen a ghost.

Int. – Cavern Hall.

This is another cave room. It seems to be some sort of meeting hall. There's a small stage like area. There's also an entrance. The Seer from before is walking in with a candle in one hand.

Female voice: (Off screen.) That was a poorly handled situation, Seer.

Seer: Is not my duty to order upper level demons. I can merely guide them to the right direction. If they choose to take it or not will never be concern of mine.

Suddenly a being materializes in the room. It takes the form of a YOUNG RED HEAD. The Seer doesn't seem to react at all.

Red head: So is that the standard line so you don't have to take the fall for this?

Seer: Take it as you wish.

Red head: It's okay. I already anticipated the day the Charmed ones would awake. And I didn't need your aid to figure that out.

Seer: Of course you didn't.

Red head: I think the best offense is to fight magic with more powerful magic. Remember a few months back when there were words of a stray force of magic wandering the city?

Seer: I believe I was one of the many Seers called by the Source on that particular case. But sad to say that whoever that force was they do not want to be found.

Red head: What if I told you I found her?

Seer: Her?

Red head: Mhm. I can pretty much assure you, seer…

She walks towards the small stage and folds her arms with a determine look on her face.

Red head: When I get through with that girl, the Charmed Ones will be nothing but a mild inconvenience for our cause.

She smiles.

Int. – Halliwell Manor. – Foyer.

All three sisters are seated on the steps as their Grams stands in front of them. Phoebe is marveling over her transparent form.

Phoebe: Are you dead?

Grams: No.

Phoebe: You don't look very convincing.

Grams: Well, I'm not.

Piper: This is so not my day.

Prue: Grams, you mind explaining to us what's going on already?

Piper: Oh my God!

Piper stands up.

Piper: He died here! We're sitting on a dead guy's grave!

Prue pulls Piper back down to sit. Phoebe rolls her eyes.

Piper: Can someone else freak out with me?

Prue and Phoebe: No.

Piper: Traitors.

Grams: If you girls are done with the chit chat, can I get to the point of my visit? These astral calls aren't very easy on one's mind. And stomach for that matter.

The sisters: Yes, Grams.

Grams: Well, obviously you all figured out by now you're witches. I'm glad I was alive to see this happened. Even if it did happen in the middle of my trip to Europe. Nevertheless. I was told you had awakened and I decided to make sure you were in proper use of your powers.

Prue: Wait, so you've known we could do these things all along?

Phoebe: You're asking this to the ghost lady?

Prue: True.

Grams: Due to circumstances I can't fully explain now your powers were set dormant when you were little girls. Right after Phoebe's birth. The plan was to gradually let you in on your powers when you were older but sadly, your mother's passing made me rethink things a bit. I wanted you to be able to enjoy what was left of your childhood without having to deal with this side of the world.

Piper: So you and mom…?

Grams: Witches as well. Patty actually had your power, Piper. She could manipulate time.

Piper: Is that why she died?

Prue and Phoebe turn serious after the question. Grams lowers her head and nods slowly.

Grams: Patty died fighting a demon.

Prue: No, she drowned. I was there.

Grams: Prue. Because you were the eldest most of your memories were altered a bit so you wouldn't remember your powers. But if you actually try and picture those moments you can see the true memories behind the fake ones. In fact you used to dream about it as it really happened and convinced yourself that it was a nightmare.

Prue: You changed my memories?

Grams: You may hate me now if you wish, sweetie. But I did what was best for you girls back then and I do not regret it.

Piper: Who was that guy?

Grams: A demon. And I'm sure he won't be the first one. You're not only witches, my girls. You're the Charmed Ones. You're destiny is so much more than I could over describe.

Phoebe: So what? We're stuck fighting demons now too?

Grams: There's more to the life of a witch than the battle of good and evil. You need to see how much your magic can truly change the world.

The three sisters take the words in, their faces feeling with wonder and confusion.

Grams: Over all you must trust yourselves. And the power you all have as sisters and as witches.

Prue: How will we know what to do?

Grams: You will. Now. I must go, I'll return in a few months, my dears. Till then you know you can reach me whenever you need me.

Phoebe: Grams?

Grams: Yes, Phoebe?

Phoebe: I'm sorry about running away.

Grams: I know you are. But I know you'll always follow your own way, dear. And that is actually more of a virtue than you think.

Phoebe smiles at this.

Grams: I'm still grounding you when I get back though.

Phoebe's smile fades.

Grams: Be good my darlings. Blessed it be.

Grams form fades in a cloud of glowing white orbs. The girls look on for a beat.

Phoebe: Whoa.

Piper: Yeah.

Prue: Pizza?

Int. - Hospital Room. – Night.

KEITH is lying on a hospital bed, unconscious, looking severely beaten up. There's a DOCTOR there and INSPECTOR MORRIS.

Doctor: I'm not sure what happened to him.

Morris: Who brought him in?

Doctor: A girl, but we could get any details.

Morris: I think I have a pretty good idea who it was.

Doctor: Do you think she might've cause this somehow?

Morris: You don't wanna know what I think really.

He starts to leave and the doctor gives Keith a look and follows. Glowing blue lights appear in the room and take the figure of a man standing by the bed. It's the same WHITE HAIRED MAN that was with Prue earlier. A closer look seems to place him around his mid 40's.

The man walks over to Keith and waves his hand in front of his face. Keith's eyes shoot open.

White haired man: Hello, Keith. I'm going to tell you what you will remember from what happened today and what you will tell the police. Then you'll resume your sleep. Okay?

Keith nods. The man smiles.

Int. – Halliwell Manor's Front porch. – Day.

Phoebe sits with the cat on her lap, playing with it. Piper is watering the flowers nearby. Prue walks over with the paper in her hand.

Prue: So, officially, they believed to have caught the culprit of the crimes and are seizing investigation.

Piper: (Scoffs.) Like they actually know who did it.

Prue: I think they just want to stop being a mockery for the press.

Phoebe: Well, we got the real killer so I say alls well that end well.

Prue: Why is that cat still here?

Phoebe: I'm keeping it.

Prue: You are not.

Phoebe: Her name is Kit. I love her. You can't take something I love, Prue.

Prue rolls her eyes. Phoebe smirks and walks towards the door but stops.

Phoebe: Guys? What do you think our lives will be now?

Piper: Insane.

Prue: Chaotic.

Phoebe: I figured it would be much more interesting.

Phoebe smirks and walks with Kit inside the house. Piper and Prue exchange a look and follow inside. Prue turns to close the door but squints her eyes and closes it with her power instead.

Fade To black.

End.

Next Week: Stalking Specter.


	4. Stalking Specter

A/N: I didn't forget to update last sunday I haven't had any net for like two weeks so bare with me. But here's the fourth Chapter and the next one should be here by Sunday. So sorry. Anyways. Read and Review.

Fade in:

Int. - Alley Night. – Night.

There's a YOUNG BOY that is walking around. He looks a bit stirred by his surroundings. He walks towards the street but the sounds of a crack make him turn around.

There's a MASKED MAN with a gun, apparently a burglar. The boy's eyes widen and he tries to avoid but the burglar points the gun and SHOOTS-

Phoebe: (Voice Over.) Hold the phone!

The screen freezes.

Phoebe: (Voice Over.) You can't spin the story like that. The tape was on the news.

Int. – Halliwell Manor living. – Day.

PRUE, PIPER and PHOEBE HALLIWELLL are all seated around different furniture. The boy from the ally is in the middle of the room with a bashful sort of expression.

Prue: The tape clearly showed you stealing that mini mart. And we all saw that cop kill you on the scene when you tried to kill the clerk.

Piper: Sorry, bub. You're one of the bad guys.

Phoebe: And we kinda want to stay on the side of the good, Mark.

Prue: And that's not going to happen if one of our first magical acts is to help out a criminal ghost.

Mark looks defeated and glares at them.

Mark: I'm still a spirit that needs crossing over. Can't you act at least on that and help me out? I just want you to get my necklace and give it back to my sister.

Phoebe: Do we look like Jennifer Love Hewitt to you?

Mark: Well, you got the rack for it…

Prue: Okay. That's it. Be gone.

Mark: Excuse me?

Prue: You heard me! We are not helping your misogynist ass to cross over.

Mark: You can't do that. You have to help me. I don't know how to go!

Piper: Not our problem.

The sisters start getting up and heading to separate parts of the house.

Mark: I got no one else to turn to.

Phoebe: Sucks to be you.

Mark: You…

They are all out of the room.

Mark: Fine. I'll just haunt you.

Fade to black.

Title on Screen: Monday.

Fade in:

Int. – Quake's diner. – Night.

Piper sits on the counter running through some paper work. The place is empty. Her cell phone rings. She grabs it from besides her bag.

Piper: (To the phone.) Hello? (Beat.) Hey, Prue.

A small clutter is heard. Piper looks up but decides to ignore it.

Piper: (To the phone.) Yeah, I'm just closing up, I'll be home in like haft an hour.

A louder clutter comes out of the kitchen. Piper holds off the phone and gets up slowly.

Piper: Who's there?

She walks towards the kitchen and a louder noise is heard. She opens the door and in a fright holds out her hand and freezers the scene.

Pan over to see she froze about a dozen plates that were about to fall on the floor. The rest of the kitchen looks like it was just ransacked by something.

Piper: The hell?

She looks at the wall. There's writing in BIG RED LETTERS:

"HELP ME OR I'LL KEEP ON."

Piper looks down to a bottle of ketchup on the floor. She returns to the phone to her ear.

Piper: (To the phone.) Make that two hours.

Fade to black.

Title on screen: Tuesday.

Fade in:

Int. – Baker High school's lunchroom. - Day.

Phoebe is waiting in line to pay for her lunch. She's talking to a YOUNG ARFICAN AMERICAN GIRL about her age.

Phoebe: I don't even know what this is supposed to be.

She picks a strand what seems like noodles from her plate.

Phoebe: It does not look edible, Hailey.

Hailey: I think that's the surprise.

Phoebe: Ew.

Hailey: Hey, look, there's Reed.

She points phoebe to a standard JOCK sitting nearby.

Phoebe: Why do you torture me by pointing him out?

Hailey: You should so go talk to him!

Phoebe: The last thing I need is to embarrass myself in front of him.

The line moves and both girls go forward. Suddenly Phoebe's plate flies off her hands and hits Reed on the back of his head. He ends up covered in the go that was the lunch.

Everyone laughs and mutters. Reed turns around and glares at Phoebe as she turns a considerable amount of red.

Hailey: What did you do that for?!

Phoebe: I…

Phoebe loses her attention and sees that some of the noodle formed words on the floor:

"HELP ME. I'M NOT KIDDING."

Phoebe sighs and looks hopeless.

Fade to black.

Tile on screen: Wednesday.

Fade in:

Int. – Police Precinct. – Morris's desk. – Day.

Prue sits in front of the desk as DARRYL MORRIS sits behind it. They both appear to be having a glare off.

Prue: Are we about done?

Morris: Why is that you can't tell me what happened to your friend Keith a few weeks ago?

Prue: I wasn't there. I told you.

Morris: I have witnesses that confirm he was meeting you and almost anyone that got a good look at you can ID you as the girl who brought him into the hospital.

Prue: I didn't realize that taking people to get medical health was a crime.

Morris: It is, if you cause that person to end up in the hospital in the first place.

Prue: You have got to be shitting me.

Morris: Guy wakes up and gives a pretty elaborate story about a mugging.

Prue: And you don't believe him?

Morris: I believe that the fact that he had all of his belongings with him makes whatever happened to him more mysterious.

Prue just stares.

Morris: The man was hit with some sort of fire weapon. The mark on his chest seemed to be cause by some sort of radiation. Like a laser. But he claims it was a special tazer from a mugger that didn't even bother to check his wallet full of a total of five hundred bucks? Can a reporter like you-

Prue: (interrupting.) Photographer.

Morris: Whatever. Can someone like you tell me in all honesty that makes a lick of sense?

Prue seems about to answer when two policemen escort in with a criminal. Prue turns to look.

Morris: Wait here.

Morris goes to the other side of the room. Prue scoffs and then sees that Mark materializes in the room. Her eyes widen. Mark looks at the criminal in custody. Prue realizes what he's thinking.

She shakes her head no. He nods. She looks at him pleadingly. Mark jumps INSIDE the criminal's body. He shakes a bit and then shoulders one of the cops in the stomach. He makes it fro the other's jaw and removes the gun. Everyone panics.

The cops pull out there guns but Mark, still in possession, shoots. The bullet head straight for Darryl who is just about to turn around. Prue looks and squints.

The bullet reverts and hits the window shattering it. A cop tackles the criminal's body, making it fall, but Mark's spirit remains in the same position. He smirks and disappears.

Prue rushes to Morris.

Prue: You okay?

He seems to have seen something he can't explain so he simply nods.

Fade to black.

Title on screen: Thursday.

Fade in:

Int. – Halliwell Manor's dinning hall. – Night.

The three sisters sit at the table looking like they haven't slept in days. There's a loud sound of clacking metal coming from all over the house.

Piper: He keeps trashing Quake. Like every day.

Prue: I'm just worry he might actually kill someone next time.

Phoebe: He pretty much killed my social life. Reed is so never talking to me now.

Prue and Piper glare at Phoebe.

Phoebe: Okay, okay. Your problems are bigger than my high school ones. So what do we do?

Prue: We have no real choice.

She stands up.

Prue: (Scream.) FINE! We'll help you cross over!

Mark materializes in front of them.

Mark: I knew you would see it my way. So, bygones?

They all just glare.

Mark: …suit yourself.

Fade to black.

Title on screen: Friday.

Fade in:

Int. – Hospital. – Day.

The three sisters are by the bed of a young girl that appears to be unconscious.

Piper: The doctor said she's been in a coma for a month.

Phoebe: I can't believe that with all of this she has a thief for a brother.

Prue He was all she had. Their mother is dead.

Phoebe takes out a small silver locker and places it on the girl's hand, closing it so the girl can hold it.

Phoebe: Your big brother went to a lot of trouble to get this back to you.

They just stare for a moment.

Fade to black.

Title on screen: Saturday.

Fade in:

Int. – Cemetery. – Night.

The three sisters and Mark stand by some graves.

Prue: So that's it? Getting that necklace from the pawn shop for your sister was all you wanted?

Mark: I know its lame, but when my sister was well she was always worrying about money. She pawned her necklace, which my mom gave to her. When she had her accident… I don't know. I felt she needed to have it back, but I never had enough money. Especially with the hospital bills.

Phoebe: So you stole just to get a necklace back?

Mark: She told me with that necklace she always felt mom with her. That way she was never alone.

Prue: Yeah. But by getting that back for her you left her truly alone.

They all fall silent. Mark looks down and slowly fades away. The sisters look sort of upset and then start to leave.

Fade to black.

Title on screen: Sunday.

Fade in:

Int. – Halliwell Manor. – Night.

The sisters are all watching TV.

Phoebe: I'm confused. Why did he need to make up a story for us like that? If he would've been honest we would've helped him and he wouldn't have gone through all that mess of trouble.

Piper: I think part of him was ashamed of the things he did to get to that point.

Prue: I agree.

Phoebe: I don't know. I guess, part of this feels…

Int. – Hospital's room. – Day.

The necklace is around the girl's neck now. It glows and her eyes shoot open.

Phoebe: (Voice over.) … incomplete.

Fade to black.

End

Next Week: Howling Problems.


End file.
